Whispering Isle
by PugZkii
Summary: Gru reaches out to Tony and Kyle, plus a couple others, to accompany him on his trip over to an island that is supposedly the most haunted location in history. Longer summary in Authors Note. Will be M18 at some point. I do not own the minions or any part of the despicable me franchise. ENJOY!


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! I've had this idea for this story in my head for awhile so i'm finally ready to unleash it! :) This story features some new minions that I haven't used. Their names are Tony and Kyle.

Tony is a medium sized, thin minion with two eyes, spiky hair (like Phil the maids) and a short fuse. He doesn't like being touched and is known for being the very physically strong brother.

Kyle is slightly shorter than Tony, he has two eyes, neatly combed and parted hair, and is known for being mostly shy and very quiet, he is also the only minion that can not swim.

Summary: Gru reaches out to Tony and Kyle, plus a couple others, to accompany him on his trip over to an island that is supposedly the most haunted location in history. Nicknamed "Whispering Isle" for its tales of how the trees whisper hushed cries of the hundreds that were hung, how the lake talks a bloody story, and the sky sees no day light. No one was prepared for the discoveries that were made, the unearthed relics, and the secrets that were forcefully revealed.

This will have yaoi, so be warned. I do not own the minions or anyone in the Despicable Me franchise.

Enjoy! :)

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

"You want me te go where?!" Gru exclaimed.

"Whispering Isle," A very large, broad man spoke. "If you can go there, and come back with evidence that you in fact went, the bank will put more money in your hands than ever before."

"But...Mr. Perkins, dat place is de most haunted island on this earth! I can't put mine or my minion's lives in jeopardy for some silly little exploration."

"Look, Gru," Perkins sighed, "Your success rate on your heists have been dropping rather drastically." Perkins stood up from his desk, walking over to the guard rail that overlooked the entrance of the bank. Below him, he could see his secretary desk agent at work on her desktop while his son, Vector, sat in his preferred spot, trying as hard as he could to punch his fish back into his fish launcher. "If you want to stay with us, you need to prove that you have what it takes to be a villain..."

Gru's brows knitted together in a worried like way, "But..."

"I mean it, if you don't show us that you can complete the tasks given to you, we're dropping you from our system." Perkins turned back to face his aging villain. "Do you understand?"

Gru was quiet for a second, pondering the options in his mind. With a bow of his head, he gave his answer. "...yes."

...

Gru's eyes scanned over the squirming, chattering, flock of yellow and blue. His minion's work hard day in and day out and he did his best to repay them. He tried to be a caring and gentle boss but sometimes, in situations like this, it was hard to see himself put his workers, any of them, through any type of danger. The minions were easily startled, and when startled, their first line of defense is to run. Away. Far away. Gru couldn't imagine how bad he would feel if he lost one on the island he was being sent to. 'I guess I could put them in a child harness to keep them from running away.' Gru thought.

Gru was so deep in his mind that when Dr. Nefario walked up on him, he failed to notice. It wasn't until the elderly man cleared his throat that Gru snapped out of his trance.

"Is...something the matter, Gru?" The old scientist asked.

"What?! No, no, noooo." Gru defended, waving his friend off in a silly matter before turning back and trying to continue on with his thinking. "What could be de matter?" He laughed nervously.

"Believe me, Gru. For as long as I've known you, I would think by now you would know that you can't lie to me."

Gru sighed, head sinking again.

"Talk to me, Gru."

"Perkins is sending me across seas to Whispering Isle. I can't go by myself but I wouldn't, _couldn't_ , take it if I lost one of my minions."

Dr. Nefario thought for a second. "I know that it might be a hard decision but in the end, I think you'll bring them home. Every one of them."

Gru smiled softly, thankful for the kind words. "Do we have all of de minions on file?"

"Yes, we even have their strengths and weaknesses."

"I would like to view it so dat I can make sure I'm not doing de wrong thing by choosing de wrong minions."

...

Inside Gru's office, Dr. Nefario pulled up a file that contained the profiles and pictures of each and every minion that had come to work in his lab. With the power of technology, Gru was able to easily see what kind of traits his minions had as they were being made.

It had been about thirty minutes since they started and so far they haven't made much progress. He already knew from the minute they walked into Gru's office that he was taking Dave and Stuart with him, knowing that they were great together and both were extremely clever. Dave has also quite a knowledge in martial arts and first aid, something that would possibly come in handy.

"Next." Gru said shortly, hearing the click of the mouse that his father like friend had.

"Brandon, technologically smart, can run for long distances, and takes orders without complaint."

"What are his weaknesses?"

"He scares easy, and doesn't take to the darkness very well."

"Next." The tired villain sighed.

"Tony, brain of the weaponry section and incredibly strong both physically and mentally."

Gru sat up, interested. "Weakness?"

"He's hotheaded and isn't too fond of being touched."

"We can work with that. Next."

While Dr. Nefario jotted down Tony's name and where he worked, Gru took control of the computer. He navigated through the files, pulling information into his mind and pondering it before either discarding it or keeping it. When he came across Kyle, he had to read over his information twice.

"Kyle's different isn't he?" Gru said.

"Who?"

"Kyle, he works in the intelligence area, and has the record of being the fastest runner out of everyone. He's very athletic, mainly to basketball and tennis. But his weaknesses, he is extremely shy and doesn't talk much and is unable to swim."

This piece of information caught the old scientists attention. "A minion that can't swim? They were born in water weren't they?"

Gru nodded, skimming through a few more before settling on his decisions. "Okay! I'm taking Tony, Dave, Stuart and Kyle."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Kyle was attempting to make himself busy by trying to put back together a binder of his that was falling apart. He loved his things being neat and organized, that way they would be easy to find, but his poor old binder was on it's last leg. Taping a metal edge down to the plastic spine, he picked it up, testing its strength only to have it fall apart again. He frowned in defeat and placed the ruined and used binder down on his desk, staring at it sadly. Maybe he would just get a new one.

"Knock knock." A voice sounded from the section entrance.

Kyle's attention narrowed on Gru, who was towering in his doorway with his brother's Stuart and Tony next to him. Kyle greeted them with a simple wave, smiling softly.

"How are you today, Kyle?" Gru asked, strolling up to his work station.

"Bien, boss." He replied.

"Good, good. Listen, I need you to come wit me on a trip to an island. Are you okay wit dat?"

Kyle grinned happily and bounced in his seat. "Prede ne vaco la cien te, boss?"

Gru gave a nervous smile, "Uh...yeah. It'll be a vacation, a good one too!" He hated lying to his minions but at times like these he had no other choice. There was a lot of water where they were going but Dave and Tony were both strong swimmers so they'd be able to help him. Stuart was a strong swimmer as well but he couldn't swim as fast as the other two brothers, same with running. He could run for a long time but being the shortest, he had a little bit of a struggle with it.

"Woo hoo!" Kyle cheered, jumping around happily. Sitting back down, he looked at Gru again, asking when they were leaving.

"We are leaving tonight, so clean up and I will help you pack. Come find me when you're done, I have to go find Dave."

"Okay!" Kyle opened one of his drawers and started to push his binder into it until it was snatched up. Surprised, Kyle looked at Tony as said minion examined it. He glanced at Kyle with a blank face and set the binder back down, then walked away. Kyle's eyes followed Tony out of the room as the spiky haired male closed the door behind him. 'That was weird.' Kyle thought, shaking his head and slipped his binder into the open drawer. After cleaning up the rest of his desk, Kyle hopped down from his chair and left the little office he was in.

Outside, he was able to catch up with his boss again pretty quickly. He was greeted when he slowed down beside the long legged man and politely gave his greeting back. "We will find Dave, wherever he's at, and then start wit loading up our luggage. Stuart," Gru called, making the small male look up. "Have you seen Dave? Knowing him, he could be anywhere."

Stuart just shrugged. He hadn't seen him since they passed in the hallway this morning.

"Great, this could take awhile." Gru sighed. As they walked on a little more, the group passed Kevin. He was scribbling on his clipboard, crossing out or checking off little boxes next to products that he was put in charge of doing maintenance on. He was doing his rounds of making sure everything was working properly and by the looks of it, two out of the hundred items on the list were defected. Seeing that almost every piece of equipment was working, which made the bald man glad that he had such great and hard working henchman. "Kevin!"

Jumping a little at the sudden shout of his name, Kevin turned his attention to his boss. "Oh, bello, Boss!"

"Hello, have you by chance seen Dave?"

Kevin nodded and pointed to the side of the lab that worked with engineering on the explosives.

"Thanks!"

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave unloaded the missile from a project that he was working on. All of the schematics were right but for some reason, the missile wouldn't launch. The trigger was stuck for some reason and whenever he would take the missile out, it would work but then when it was loaded, the trigger locked right up again. Groaning in frustration, Dave threw down his project and flopped onto the ground with a 'hmph', arms crossed. He sat there for a minute before scanning the weapon beside him and suddenly...he found the problem! Laughing, he picked the weapon back up, loaded it onto his shoulder and said to himself, 'nothing works when it's on safe.' before firing it off into a random direction.

Gru let out a startled shout when an explosion went off right next to him, a cloud of black smoke was all that was left when things calmed. Looking out angrily for the culprit, his sights landed on Dave. "Really?!"

"Eh...bedo."

Shaking his head, Gru told Dave about the trip to the island. After getting a nod of approval, Gru left Dave to clean up. Stuart stayed behind to help him as the other two left with him. Kyle and Tony agreed to help Gru with packing up the plane and everyone's suitcase. Each piece of luggage was labeled with the appropriate minions name and a florescent strip of tape to see the bag in the dark. In case the tape came off in the water, which was highly unlikely, Gru was bringing a few boxes of twelve hour chem lights.

Kyle zipped his bag shut once he finished with his packing and moved onto Stuart's. Tony was working on Dave's and was halfway through it when he suddenly stopped. Getting to his feet, he strode over to Kyle, catching the slightly smaller minions attention.

"I'm going to get some water. Do you want any?" Tony asked.

With a smile, Kyle nodded.

"Ice?"

"Um...yes, please."

Tony then disappeared into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with two big glasses of ice water. He set one down next to Kyle as they started to sip on the cool liquid.

"Alright, so, are we ready to go?" Gru said, walking through the large open doors that lead to his room. He brought with him a huge tote that held the tents they would sleep in and many other things, like food, that would be necessary. Letting the tote drop to the ground with a loud thump, Gru stepped over to the pair and finished Dave's suitcase. Dave's was packed with the most supplies that included medical equipment and other health equipment. He'd be the go to person if any injuries came up. "So!," Gru started once finished with the case. "Tonight we are heading out. We will take de plane to de island, set up, and try to have a good time. We will look for artifacts, treasure, and maybe some new species of animal! How does dat sound?"

Kyle and Tony cheered out, happy with the plan. As Gru went to pick up the suitcases, Dave and Stuart came in through the door that led to the lair, laughing about whatever they were talking about. They stopped in place when Gru addressed them on their arrival. "We are packing up now boys, we will be leaving tonight for da island. But first, we need to make some arrangements. I am putting each of you, including myself, in charge of certain tasks while we are there." Gru gathered his few henchman around to make sure that they were listening. "Tony, I am putting you in charge of getting fire wood for de fire so we can cook stuff. Dave, I'm putting you in charge of the medical equipment. Don't lose it, it is crucial. Kyle, you'll be in charge of getting water and any kind of food that you can. I don't know how long we will be out there so any kind of edible resource would be appreciated. And Stuart, you will be in charge of helping me with setting up the site. I need some body to stay with me." Gru paused as he thought. "That reminds me. Do not, _do not_ , split up. If it is possible you three," Gru said as he pointed at Tony, Dave and Kyle. "Do not split up. I need you to stay together. Dave, if anything happens, patch it up, and report back to me. Me and Stuart will hold behind some first aid things just in case and I have places you can charge your phones if need be." As Gru picked up each of their suitcases, he sighed. "This is going to be tough."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Chapter 1 is finished! It's going to drag on for a bit but bear with me!

Love to all, ciao!

-PZ


End file.
